


Wipe Away the Tears

by stillgoldie1899



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillgoldie1899/pseuds/stillgoldie1899





	Wipe Away the Tears

The blonde’s hair was hanging in her face, hiding it as much as possible, her knees drawn up to her chin, arms wrapped around them, as she sat on her bunk. The room, for once, was otherwise empty, and Lia almost backed out again, aware she had walked in on someone needing a bit of time to themselves. But Goldie glanced up at the sound of the door opening, and although she winced a bit, quickly brushing aside her tears, Lia knew she couldn’t just run off.

“He’s not worth ya tears, ya know, Gold.” She shuffled her feet a bit, in the doorway, flushed and unsure if that was the right thing to say. Everyone had seen Jack Kelly break Goldie’s heart, right in the middle of the square outside of the distribution center, it was the only thing people were talking about at the moment, and to bring it up was probably unwise, but the words had just come out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“Yeah, he is.” Goldie’s voice broke a bit as she spoke, and tears gathered in her eyes, threatening to spill again. “The best guy I was ever gonna find, and he thinks I’m trash. I ain’t worth steppin out with, except to dark alleys where no one’ll see us.”

The bitterness in the other girl’s voice was almost overwhelming, and against her better judgement, Lia took a few steps into the room, closing the door behind her. “He ain’t the best guy ya’ll ever find, Gold. Ya…Ya beautiful, and sweet, and I know a half-dozen guys that’re completely head over heels for ya, that would do anythin for ya.” It was easy to feel that way about Goldie, actually. There was something about the other girl’s smile that could draw you in, and trap you there.

“They just think I’m…loose, that’s all.” Goldie’s face tilted down again, pressed against her knees, her voice muffled. “I should just go away, someplace else where no one knows me. Keep runnin. Like I always end up doin.”

“Ya can’t go, Goldie, ya just can’t.” Without realizing, Lia had taken several steps closer, biting her lower lip in frustration, her cheeks pink. She was close enough to sit on the edge of Goldie’s bunk, and she did, her fingers brushing over the top of the other girl’s hair, feather-light. “Please. Everyone knows Jack Kelly’s a fool. Don’t leave because of him.” He would have to be a fool, to give up a girl like her.

Goldie glanced back up, her green eyes wide, lashes still wet with tears, and her stomach knotted slightly when she realized she recognized the look on Lia’s face. It wasn’t something she’d expect of the brunette, one part adoration, two parts lust. It made her breath catch in her throat, a blush brushing over her own cheeks as she chewed on her lower lip, unconsciously mirroring the other newsgirl. “Lia…”

“Promise me ya’ll stay.” Lia’s voice was barely a whisper, and with her eyes closed, she could almost pretend she hadn’t said it.

Perhaps it was because Lia’s eyes were closed, or maybe it was just that her heart was hurting so badly, or maybe she just wanted to feel like she was worth something, it was unclear why, but Goldie impulsively leaned closer, her lips barely touching the other girl’s, a gentle caress, soft and sweet, and oddly pure.

It made Lia’s heart stop. Goldie’s lips were so soft, so full, and she tasted like ice cream, or candy, or something she couldn’t her finger on. She leaned in, pressing her own lips more firmly against the blonde’s, wanting to figure it out, needing to understand what it was the other girl’s lips were made of. Her fingers, still brushing through Goldie’s hair, found their way to the back of her neck pulling her closer, and her lips parted just enough for her tongue to tease against the blonde’s lips.

Flushing, Goldie’s eyes drifted shut as well, melting slightly, pliantly kissing the brunette back. It had been ages since anyone had kissed her like this, almost innocently full of need. Her own fingers cupped Lia’s cheek, her tongue meeting the other girl’s, sliding against it.

Lia shifted just a bit closer, her fingertips moving to Goldie’s shoulder, down along her arm, feeling the warmth of her skin under the the thin fabric of her blouse. Her buttons were so temptingly close, and it was enough to drive her crazy, wanting to press her own bare skin against the other girl’s, wanting to see all of her, kiss all of her, tease, caress, memorize all of her. She wanted every inch of the blonde burned into her memory so that at night, when she was alone, she could bring back the feel of every curve, every detail, the way she wiggled and writhed, the sound of her moaning. She wanted to make Goldie moan, gasp, plead, call out her name, cry out to god, please, never, ever stop.

The sound of the doorknob turning brought reality crashing down onto her, and with a small gasp, Lia quickly pulled away, beet red, her fingers pressed against her lips. For her part, Goldie was blushing a fair bit when the door opened, but the tears on her face excused the color, and Lia quickly shook her hair loose to shield her own face.

“Is there where ya two are? C’mon! Dinnertime! A girl’s got to eat!” Imp stood on the doorway, the tiny girl almost wiggling like a puppy, clearly in no mood to coddle anyone’s broken heart.

Goldie quickly got to her feet, brushing at her face, nodding, flashing a bright, if somewhat watery, smile. “Lemme just wash up, alright?” And she almost bolted to the washroom.

Lia’s heart seemed to stop again, this time leaving her feeling cold as she tried to work up a smile- how quickly Goldie had run away from her. Had she regretted kissing her? Did she not mean it? Conflicted, and confused, she forced a smile at Imp, hurrying past her in the doorway. “I’ll meet y’all there later, alright? I gotta do somethin.” Once down the stairs, she ran, as hard as she’d begged Goldie not to, wishing she had never said a word, feeling foolish and unwanted.


End file.
